Mirror Net (Empath stories)
The Mirror Net is a form of magical technology that exists only in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It acts like the modern-day technology of the Internet, where a special mirror is used to transmit information unto another similar mirror with a typewriter-style keyboard attached to it. Access to a mirror that is linked to the Mirror Net is through a code similar to the URL of a website on the Internet (with mmn for "magic mirror network" as its prefix), but permission must be given by the owner of the mirror for access by the general public, as certain mirrors are given limited access. Very few sorcerers actually have this form of technology available to them, as it is relatively new technology at the present time of the story series and the cost of having such a mirror is prohibitive to the general public. Of the sorcerers that do own such mirrors, Hogatha tends to use it mostly for discussions in forums similar to Internet message boards and chat rooms in the hopes of finding an attractive mate. The Game Master uses his for playing games with other sorcerers' children who also own magic mirrors. Papa Smurf had developed a similar mirror so that he could stay in contact with his friend Homnibus whenever situations would make physical travel to his hovel difficult or impossible, but access to Papa Smurf's mirror through other mirrors is highly restricted since he does not want anyone else besides his closest friends to know where the Smurf Village is located. When not in use as a Mirror Net transmitter/receiver, Papa Smurf's mirror can also be used for transcribing all his formulas into a format that he can easily access with the information stored on an Imaginarium crystal. Handy also has a Mirror Net terminal with which he uses to share his invention ideas with other mechanically-minded people. Eventually, as Smurfbook became popular among the Smurfs, each Smurf was given their own Mirror Net terminal so that they contact each other and share information among themselves. However, only Papa Smurf's and Handy's mirrors can access the greater Mirror Net because Papa Smurf is wary of letting anyone besides those he personally trusts to access his mirror to know where the Smurfs live, and Handy has installed protocols into his mirror and Papa Smurf's that would prevent access from others outside the Smurf Village's own private Mirror Net that do not have a coded password. When the Imaginet became popular, the Smurfs started entering into that through their Imaginators instead of accessing the Mirror Net, which required Empath to enter into to protect his fellow Smurfs from the dangers that await them in this virtual reality frontier of sorts. Popular known sites on the Mirror Net * Ask Brainy search engine (Smurf Village localized version) * The Holy Bible (Smurf Village localized version) * Magebook * Smurfbook (Smurf Village localized version) Desired Voice Actor The voice of the Mirror Net would be provided by AT&T Natural Voices. Category:Technology Category:Mirrors Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Communications media